To Defeat a Goddess
by Fencedude
Summary: In the final battle against Rei Ryghts, Cyan Heart, Purple Heart must take drastic measures to save both universes.


**To Defeat a Goddess**

The battle was not going well.

It seemed impossible. How could one person, even a Goddess, stand against the combined might of no fewer than ten other goddesses, from across two dimensions. However insane the idea, it was happening. Already both White Sisters, Black Sister, Green Heart and White Heart had been knocked out, leaving just Black Heart, Yellow Heart, Iris Heart, Purple Sister and herself, Purple Heart to try and stop Rei Ryghts, Cyan Heart, from executing her mad plan.

The thoughts had rushed through Purple Heart's mind as she recovered from her last assault on the mad goddess. Even as she tried to recover, she saw Black Heart take a devastating blow. The platinum-haired goddess flew across the square, slamming into a half-demolished building before falling to the ground. Blue light flashed around her as she returned to her human form, coincidentally just a few feet from the barely moving form of her own (alternate dimension) younger sister.

"Oh my, that wasn't very nice of you, Rei-_chan_" Iris Heart stressed the diminutive, seemingly heedless of the power she was taunting. "Only I am allowed to punish my dearest Noire. I don't take kindly to those who infringe on my territory." The sadistic goddess blew a kiss, which quickly expanded into a pink energy beam nearly two meters across. The massive beam smashed into Cyan Heart, followed a moment later by Iris Heart herself, executing half a dozen devastating slashes with her whip-sword. For a moment smoke obscured the scene. An instant later a black and magenta form came hurtling out of the smoke, tumbling end over end.

"You? Punish me?" As the smoke cleared, Cyan Heart reappeared, seemingly unhurt by Iris Heart's strongest attack. "You are a thousand years too early for that, my dear Iris Heart." Cyan Heart's voice twisted into an imitation of Iris Heart's own sadistic drawl. Magenta light flashed, as Iris Heart vanished, leaving an unconscious Plutia on the ground.

"Oh dear, I was expecting more from the infamous Iris Heart."

"YOU HURT PLOOT!" A white and yellow blur suddenly appeared behind Cyan Heart, its leg striking out in a single immensely powerful kick. Cyan Heart was caught off balance, and sent flying through the air. "I WON'T FORGIVE ANYONE WHO HURTS PLOOT. NOT EVEN MAMA." Tears flew from Yellow Heart's face, but her expression was determined. "NEPTUNA!"

Purple Heart saw an opening. "Nepgear, Final CPU Form!" Nepgear nodded and leapt into the air, pale pink light surrounding her. It vanished in a flash, revealing an enormous white and pink beam canon. Purple Heart grabbed the massive weapon out of the air. Her waist armor transformed, shooting anchors into the ground. Taking aim, she braced herself.

"FINAL MULTIPLE PARTICLE BEAM LAUNCHER, FIRE!" The massive energy beam struck Cyan Heart in midair, completely engulfing her. As the beam died off, the insane goddess was nowhere to be seen.

"Did we get her?" Purple Sister, having already transformed back, looked around. "Neptune I think we got her!"

"Think again!" Nepgear collapsed to the ground, her goddess transformation dissolving. "It will take more than that to defeat Rei Ryghts!" Purple Heart spun around, just in time to see her sister's collapse. The blue goddess had finally taken some damage. Cracks could be seen all across her armor, while several other pieces had been shattered completely. "Let's see...that brings it down to...two? Almost done then!" She leapt at Purple Heart, her staff extended outwards.

Purple Heart was still recovering her energy from the last attack, she knew she couldn't get out of the way in time. She'd failed. She'd failed her friends, her country, her world. The least she could do was stand firm.

"MAMA!" Yellow Heart - forgotten by both other goddesses - threw herself between the two. "Mama! Don't hurt Neptuna! Please!" Her words were that of the child Peashy, incongruous in the adult body of Yellow Heart. They also went unheeded, as Cyan Heart's staff struck dead-center right below the blonde goddess's chest.

"I. Am. Not. Your. Mother." Cyan Heart's words dripped with contempt. She was tired of this meddlesome brat. Once she was finished here, she would be the first to go...permanently.

"No..." Yellow Heart's voice was weak, but she hadn't fallen yet. "You will always...be...Mama..." with the last of her strength, Yellow Heart stabbed her claws into Cyan Heart. A massive explosion surrounded the two, the shockwave nearly blowing Purple Heart off her feet.

A yellow form was ejected from the explosion. Purple Heart ran and caught the little girl before she hit the ground. She was unconscious, but still breathing. Purple Heart laid her on the ground next to Nepgear; "you did great, P-ko." Purple Heart turned her attention back to Cyan Heart, who was still standing in the middle of the dissipating dust cloud. "But it's time to finish this off."

Without even waiting to see Cyan Heart's condition, Purple Heart blasted towards her, with all the speed and power she had remaining. Slamming into the blue goddess, she didn't stop until they impacted the side of one of the buildings surrounding the square. Sliding to the ground, Purple Heart was left straddling her opponent. Looking down, she was confronted by two things she was not expecting at all. Cyan Heart's breasts, completely uncovered. The unexpected sight almost caused Purple Heart to jump off, but she resisted the urge. It's not like she'd never seen breasts before, no need to get all hot and bothered.

She briefly examined Cyan Heart, it seemed the explosion of Yellow Heart's claws had gotten inside the goddess's protective barrier, destroying the majority of her armor. In fact all that was left were the bits covering the very ends of her arms and legs. The crazy blue-haired goddess was effectively completely naked. Purple Heart was then reminded of something Histoire had told her. A last ditch method to stop a goddess. It would always work, but it was nearly impossible to pull off. But now...now Purple Heart just might manage it.

"Noire's going to kill me later, but here goes." Purple Heart reached down and grabbed Cyan Heart's breasts, massaging them gently. After just a few moments Cyan Heart began to moan softly. Purple Heart lowered herself a bit more, bringing her face right above that of her enemy. She paused for just a moment, but in a decisive movement, her lips wrapped around Cyan Heart's. Her lips were soft, Purple Heart nearly losing herself in the sensation, but she quickly recovered. Right then Cyan Heart's eyes snapped open as she finally regained consciousness.

The blue goddess struggled, but Purple Heart was now lying almost directly on top of her and was using her wings to hold both of them down. Cyan Heart's mouth opened, giving Purple Heart's tongue an opening. It was risky, but she needed the extra stimulation. Luckily for her, Cyan Heart's body responded before her brain and her tongue reciprocated. Continuing her stimulation of Cyan heart's mouth and breasts, Purple Heart brought her thigh up between Cyan heart's legs and added a third front to her assault.

In this area, Purple Heart clearly had more experience, as Cyan Heart's body reacted far faster than she expected, given the woman's age. Purple Heart broke the kiss, letting Cyan Heart's moans free. She could tell the older woman was ready, and Purple Heart reached down between her legs. It was the last straw, a scream of pleasure reverberating across the square. As it happened, Purple Heart took the chance.

There was one moment a goddess opened herself fully. It was when in the arms of another goddess. At the moment of highest pleasure, they were vulnerable. It was why pairings between goddesses could only happen with the utmost level of trust. Histoire and Kei had explained it to her and Noire, when it became obvious how their relationship was headed. It seemed no one had ever told Cyan Heart, however. In that moment, Purple Heart gained access to Cyan Heart's core, and flipped a switch. Brilliant blue light surrounded them both, as Cyan Heart's transformation dissolved.

Purple Heart sat up, now straddling a very naked, and very unconscious Rei Ryghts. She also found herself looking directly at a pair of very angry red eyes. Red eyes framed by black pigtails. Noire. Even worse, it was _her_ Noire. Not the one still lying unconscious nearby. That would have been bad, but salvageable. No, this was the Noire she was officially in a relationship with.

"Ah...Noire...I...uhh...there's a good...err...explanation for this. Really. I swear." Looking around, she realized the situation was even worse than she'd thought, as on either side were this universes Blanc and Vert. A purple light flashed, as Purple Heart returned to being Neptune.

Sticking her tongue out, with one eye closed, she turned to look away from the others. "I guess this is the end! Thanks for playing!" She then jumped up and dashed off, with Noire in hot pursuit.

"NEEEEEEPPPPTTTUUUUUNNNNEEEE!"

-The End-


End file.
